


The Best Thing

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is a work of Hamburg.





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have been bitten by that bug. Please enjoy.

Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr had been friends as long as they could remember. They had met when they were three and now they were living together. Even though they weren’t dating, lots of people, including their friends, seemed to think they were. It made sense though. They were attached at the hip, very much inseparable. The Monday our story starts is a great example.

It was a typical day at the Burr-Hamilton residence. Alex and Aaron, both of whom were teachers, were running around gathering their belongings together.  
“Alexander, have you seen my coat?” Burr asked, running into the living room where Hamilton was putting on his shoes. “Yeah, couch,” was his grunted response. 

Aaron grinned. He absolutely loved how Hamilton could not speak coherently until he had his coffee. In fact, there were many, many, many things that Aaron Burr loved about Alexander Hamilton. If he sat down and actually put the list into writing, he would be sitting there for an eternity and he would end up with a list that went on and on and on and that was as thick as a textbook, chock full of reasons.

Being the amazing best friend that he was, Aaron quickly set to work making himself and Alexander some coffee. He made sure to make Hamilton’s cup the way he liked it, with two sugars and absolutely nothing else in it. It shocked Burr that Hamilton liked his coffee that way. Personally, Burr preferred his coffee with lots of cream and milk and sugar and all the works.

Hamilton made his way, shoes on, to the dining room where Aaron waited, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. Aaron’s was the lightest brown possible while Hamilton’s was a dark, dark black.

“Thanks,” Hamilton said to Aaron when he had taken a sip. Burr nodded and smiled at his friend.

The two made it to school, the radio playing in the background as they talked about everything and nothing at all, as they always did. These men knew each other inside out. They knew exactly how the other worked. They had been best friends from the day they had met, and that had been almost thirty-three years ago. Speaking of which—  
“Hamilton, it’s our anniversary tomorrow,” Burr exclaimed, a smile breaking over his face. Alexander glanced over at him from the driver’s seat. He loved how Burr’s face was so utterly expressive. Burr was generally a quiet person when it wasn't necessary to talk, but his face did all the talking for him. He didn't need words to get his point across.

Burr snapped his fingers under Hamilton’s nose. “Alexander, are you listening to me?” he asked, touching the other man’s shoulder lightly. Hamilton jerked, making Burr laugh good-naturedly. “God, I’m not that hot,” he joked, making Hamilton swat him playfully in the arm. “Shut the fuck up, Aaron,” he responded in the same good-natured tone. They were like that with each other.  
“I heard you,” Hamilton continued. “We will celebrate if you have anything to say about the matter.”

Hamilton wasn’t as huge of a fan of holidays and anniversaries and such as Aaron was. Aaron on the other hand—well, Hamilton’s 21st birthday was a good example. Aaron had ordered a massive cake and decorated the house with all of Hamilton’s favorite things.  
Aaron only gave Hamilton a sly, secretive, mischievous smile.

They got to the school they both worked at: Claremont High. Aaron and Hamilton clasped hands and made their way down the hall, discussing lesson plans in hushed voices. They were thrilled to learn that their classrooms would be right next door to each other.  
“That means we can visit and all,” Hamilton said, Burr nodding in agreement. They hugged and parted ways to go to their students.

Aaron Burr absolutely adored American history, so it was only natural that he would teach it. So far, his students really liked him. He was a fair, patient instructor. He didn't have really stupid rules and he explained the content in a way that made sense for most students. And so, all hail Mr. Burr!

It was fourth period when Alexander payed a visit. “Mr. Burr, can I borrow a marker?”  
“Why, of course, Mr. Hamilton,” Burr responded with a smile, handing over a blue marker.  
“Thanks.” Hamilton hugged him, something that was so commonplace it was almost mundane. One of the students, a very vocal and intelligent girl named Angelica giggled and smiled widely. “How long have you and Mr. Hamilton been a couple?” she blurted shamelessly.

Burr and Hamilton exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. “We aren’t dating.” They both said at the same time, making the students ooh and aah.

For the next month, the school grounds buzzed with rumors.  
“Did you know that Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Burr are a couple?”  
“Oh my God, Hamburr is so cute today! Did you see how they exchanged notes and then shared a lunch?”  
“Yesterday, Mr. Burr gave Mr. Hamilton some of his fries!”  
“They were kissing in the bathroom! i saw them!”

Alexander and Aaron took it all in stride. Principal LaFayette, who was a good friend of the two men, laughed out loud. “C’est vrai! You do act like a couple,” he explained.

“What it be the worst thing if you dated me, Alexander?” Burr asked a week later as the two sat eating lunch in Burr’s classroom.  
“Actually, it would be the best thing.” And with that, there lips met in a fiery kiss that was a long time coming.


End file.
